Mi amigo la oscuridad
by Ann-thennath
Summary: ¿Que dirías si de pronto te amara? Si ya no viera la luz como algo claro, si quisiera tenerte aquí a mi lado para poder contar uno a uno tus cabellos oscuros, ¿Qué dirías si de pronto, ya no le hallara sentido a la vida? S


¡¡¡Hola! Pues bien aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic xD la verdad que la idea aun no la tengo muy clara pero si que se que tendrá muchos enredos (al menos eso espero ) principalmente quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (si yo fuera rowling les aseguro que a horita estaría dando un viaje por el mundo xD) y que espero les guste… recuerden que recibo de todo.

Mi amigo la oscuridad

**1-"Perro Herido"**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

Una oleada de aire frió se coló sobre la ventana. Marchita en el horizonte, la luna gris y redonda hacia brincar lagrimas, que expandidas en las lejanías mojaba de roció los altos pinos del bosque prohibido.

Así comenzaba la noche, con parloteos silenciosos y ceñudas miradas entre las vértebras de la negrura, lechuzas por doquier silbantes y sueños intranquilos sobre las torres altas del gran hogwarts. Imponente y bien sabido de nobleza. Así era en el mundo donde los normales vestían de ropas finas y los no "normales" de ropa floja y malgastada o como algunos dirían extravagante.

Era bien sabido que su unión o enlaces debían por tomarse como una fantasía.

oOoOo

-no, no señor ministro, me temo que no se podrá… los casos están muy difíciles lo sé pero…- era un día agitado en aquel apacible lugar, no era la costumbre de la mañana escuchar las vociferas palabras del director, es más eso solo ocurría por dos razones "o al director le pego la gana de hacer llamadas preocupadas" improbable pero posible, o "era un caso muy, muy importante en que aquella "personita" no había aguantado en comunicar noticias a su director" más probable.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea dieron un brinco al ver desaparecido a su interlocutor. El director aun asombrado, con su conjunto de pijama blanco, dio un sonoro suspiro.

Era la tercera vez que el ministro de magia hacia su aparición en la chimenea (no, no era ironía) y no era precisamente por alardear o que el director del instituto tuviera tanto ego para decirlo, pero ciertamente todos los casos lo tenían más que extasiado… preguntas por aquí por allá. Uff… era cierto que la butaca para ser ministro se le había abierto en un pasado pero no era para que el nuevo ministro, ahora ocupante del puesto le preguntara hasta la forma de cómo sentarse…

-Oh _fudge_, que mal, que mal- susurraba a menudo, con la vista perdida y su barba blanca revuelta hasta los suelos.

Miro por un instante el techo y por un acto reflejo vio como la puerta principal daba unos cuantos _tocs_ apresurados. –Entre- índico el director sonriendo a primera hora del día. Una mujer de cabello alargado en una coleta entro entre jadeos al cuarto, se paso una mano sobre su cabello y arreglando unos cuantos rizos desechos, desistió de sus intentos al verlos fallidos.

-_Albus _¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto la mujer aun cansada. El susodicho pareció esbozar una sonrisa, complacido. De inmediato supuso que su voz se había elevado hasta tal punto de asustar a la nerviosa profesora. Esta gimió apenada.

-no _Minerva. _No hay motivo- sonrió.

-¿pero…?

-no, solo fue una conversación con el ministro. Parecía tener problemas con su cargo- opino despreocupado.

-¿esta…Esta seguro?- la mujer lo vio desconfiada pero al ver la sonrisa de "váyase-antes-que-despierte-mi-lado-no-tan-bueno" desitio en el caso y pareció pensar que la puerta de salida se veía más apetecible que quedarse ahí.- bien- dio media vuelta y dejando al director con la sonrisa a medio hacer salio como alma que se la lleva el diablo, hacia las afueras de la habitación.

'esa mujer si que es rara' pensó el director, estirando los pies y suspirando nuevamente al recordar el caso con el ministerio, más explicito, el ministro "_Cornelius Fudge_" que quien sabe como, había logrado hipnotizar el sentido de la lógica de los más estrictos especialistas.

oOoOo

-¡Espera _Potter_ no me lastimes!- un gritillo 'agudo' sonó en el pasillo. El sol impuesto en lo alto lanzaba rayos de luz hasta la situación expresada en dos chicos a medio caminar- te pedí que fueras más amable la ultima vez ¡Oh depravado!

-cállate _Pady_- refunfuño la segunda sombra molesta.

-Oh lo siento _Prongs_ no era mi intención encontrarte en tal situación- rió _Padfoot_- digo, si por lo menos tuvieras más cuidado en lo que hacen. O será mejor decir 'en donde lo hacen'- una mirada picara cruzo sus ojos azules.

-ya, pero no crees que tengo demasiado escuchándolo una vez, para que TU vengas y lo repitas como grabadora.

-ay que delicado- se ofendió el primero. Prongs suspiro cansado- pero esa tía… eh ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Miranda- respondió hundiendo su cabeza entra las manos- _Miranda Majer._

-hey, pero no es para sufrir. Prongs, la vida es larga- James le lanzo una mirada fulminante aun detrás de las manos- bueno, pero no crees que ella esta un poco maltratada, esa Majer… se enrolla con todo el que pasa en frente.

-Eso no debería importarte Pady, eres _Sirius Black, _tu actitud no difiere mucho a la de ella.

-Pero como te atreves _Jasmie- _imito nuevamente una voz 'aguda' y colocando su mano sobre el pecho. Hizo una pose de fingida ofensa- esas palabras me duelen más que haber sido rechazado 5 veces por _Severus Snape_ –James alzo la ceja.

-¿alguna vez te preocupo?

-hmm… ¡No!- rió Sirius saliendo corriendo hacia el descuidado retrato de la dama gorda- ¡apresúrate! O no llegaremos a la primera clase.

-uh si, Sirius el cumplido ¿no era ese el papel de _moony_?- pregunto el de cabello revuelto. Pensando que su amigo estaba un poco trastornado.

-si, pero ¿Acaso lo vez?- replico Padfoot como si la respuesta fuera lo demasiado obvia como para no notarlo.

-definitivamente estar más de 6 horas seguidas con _Remus_ nos cae mal, muy mal- y suspirando por ultima vez entro seguido de Sirius a la sala común.

oOoOo

-y entonces me gire, lo mire con la cara más molestar que pude y entonces le dije (adivinas como me sentí) '¡ve a limpiar tu cabello _Snivellus_!' y entonces…

-_Peter _no debiste hacerlo

-hey aun no termino. El me miró parecía ofendido. Pero sabes no le tome importancia, ¿Remus?- susurro el chico de cabello rojizo claro y ojos almendrados. Asemejo su voz a un chillido al ver que su amigo se apoyaba deliberadamente a una armadura- Oh Remus… ¿Estas bien?

-De maravilla- tratando de incorporarse la segunda persona atribuida de un hermoso par de ojos castaños, trato aun a sabiendas del esfuerzo que le a cariaría, de sonreír amablemente.

-Remus, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Peter salto a la ayuda del ojimel, y apoyando su mano sobre los hombros de este lo condujo hacia el gran comedor, rebosarte de vida.

-la próxima vez que te sientas mal, me seria más útil que me lo dijeras a verte caer como trapo al suelo- Peter se sentó a los últimos puestos de _Gryffindor_, aun cargando a un Remus que ciertamente había perdido su sentido de orientación- ¡Oh! Por merlín. Remus si no aceptas que te lleve a la enfermería me enfadare con tigo- repuso, viendo que el de ojos castaños, abría la boca para protestar, al verlo pidiendo ayuda.

-mira son Sirius y James- Señalo Remus deseando apartar por unos segundos, aquella mirada almendrada. Peter lo miro desconfiado, giro y efectivamente observo que los aludidos llegaban- ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?

-Calma _Wortmail- _ repuso Sirius, moviendo con elegancia su melena negra. Miro a

Remus, y sus ojos volaron hacia su cara pálida y su sonrisa cansada.- ¿qué paso?

Peter Suspiro- Recuerda, ayer fue luna llena ¿o acaso todo es culpa mía?

-Te dije que lo cuidaras, desaparezco unos segundos ¡y míralo!

-Padfoot que te he dicho- James le lanzo una mirada inquisidora- Wortmail no tiene la culpa de todo.

Remus observo aburrido la conversación, cansado dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa _Slytherin_. Todos ahí reían de manera maliciosa, y Snape centro de atención, maniobraba con unas cuantas pelotas _muggles. _Era un experto en ello, como se notaba, pero estaba seguro que el no sabía la procedencia de aquellos objetos.

-Basta. Nadie tiene aquí la culpa.- se levanto como pudo, pero una mano, fuerte y dura como la roca, le detuvo. Indignado miro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Moony?

-Sirius, no tengo que decirte a donde voy a cada paso- miro fijamente hacia sus ojos azules- me gustaría que me soltaras. Quiero tener mi propia vida.

Sirius le miro enrabiado.- como osas a decirlo. Deberías estar arrodillado, agradeciendo mis favores- su mano libre viajo hacia su cabello, lo removió hacia delante y lo miro unos instantes.- no puedo creerlo.

-que te sucede Sirius, es un día normal. Como cualquiera. Me siento bien (¿?) y no necesito tu protección. Gracias.

Sirius bufo, su mano se tenso aun más fuerte- y si no quiero- reto, sonriendo como un crió travieso.

-Sirius…-regaño James, mirando que la situación se le iba de las manos.

-bien.-murmuro Remus, dio un paso hacia Sirius, y asiendo osadía de sus buenos reflejos y su inteligencia agarro con su mano libre el brazo de el, lo empujo y con la mayor fuerza que pudo impulso su pie hacia la parte donde más dolor le produciría a un hombre (N/A ustedes saben donde xD) Sirius cayo al suelo, sus ojos salían de su orbita, y al pasar el tiempo el dolor se extendía en esa 'parte' tan dolorosa.

James suspiro, como cualquier día, después de luna llena, Remus se ponía… digamos que un poco irritable, y como por casualidad de la vida (a parte que sabía, Sirius era el más sobre protector con el) el joven Black siempre era el más herido.

-Te lo dije- rió James, tan acostumbrado a las riñas de sus dos amigos como a comer dulces cada vez que asistía a la oficina de su director.

-Cállate Prongs- murmuro Sirius, apretando los dientes a causa del dolor.

Remus sonrió. Su vista viajaba de Sirius a Snape que reía, literalmente en el suelo. No le importo, verlo sufrir por alguna razón se le hizo más apetitoso.

-ves Black- murmuro. Sirius alzo la ceja '¿desde cuando es Black y no Sirius?'- ¿a que no soy tan débil?

-uh- Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ahora si me permites me voy, pero antes…-miro hacia ambos lados. Todo el gran comedor miraba hacia ellos, como perros que esperan a la orden de un amo- No me hables, no me mires, no comas cerca de mí, no te acerques a menos de un metro, no me persigas como un padre protector y por ultimo 'no respires mi mismo aire'- se giro y caminando lo más rápido que pudo, cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido, busco alguna respuesta en James; pero el, al igual no tenía alguna idea del comportamiento tan poco usual de su 'amigo'.

-Si, es la luna llena- se obligo a pensar James.

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Fin Del capítulo 1_  
_

¿Y bien que les pareció? Espero sus respuestas


End file.
